


Loki Gets The Flu

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Fever, Frantic Frigga, Ice bath, Illness, Jotunheim, Laufey - Freeform, Medicine, Sore bottom, convulsions, little loki, parental disciplinary spanking, pediatricians, thermometers, worried Odin, young thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Poor little Loki catches influenza and gets deathly ill. Only Midgardian medicine can save him! Worried Odin, Frantic Frigga, Sad Thor, Concerned Laufey, skilled physician, a very sick little prince and one tiny bottom spanked!





	Loki Gets The Flu

Thirteen year old Loki had only been sick once before in his life. It was very understandable when he began to feel a bit peeky he didn’t tell anyone. He was in Instruction when suddenly he sneezed! Loki had heard of sneezes before from his studies but until now, had never seen anyone do it, nor had he ever done it. Everyone in his class stopped what they were doing and stared at the young prince. He looked to his instructor, wide eyed, hoping for an explanation. Loki’s instructor dismissed class early and walked the surprised boy to the throne room.   
“My king, I believe the young prince is ill.” Loki punctuated this announcement with a second sneeze, causing Odin to lean forward, looking worried. The All Father walked down the steps of the dais and held the back of the boy’s head, placing the back of his other hand to his son’s forehead. Loki was sweaty and hot. He patted Loki’s little face and smiled.  
“Thank you, good Instructor. I will take him to the Healer.” The ancient man said, patting the teacher on the back gratefully.   
“What’s wrong with me, papa?” Loki asked worriedly.   
“it’s nothing, I’m sure my son. Don’t worry.”   
At the Healer’s, Matron Rin greeted Odin and Loki with a smile. The young prince sneezed the minute he saw her.   
“Oh! Poor little darling!” She said, guiding the ever worsening boy into the room. Loki was beginning to feel quite bad.   
“Papa? Am I going to die?” He asked, looking pitiful.   
“Of course not, son! He isn’t going to die, is he?” Odin looked to Rin expectantly.   
“No. You will be well very soon. Now come here.” She began to undress the boy. A moment later, Loki sat in only his shorts on the exam table. Odin winced at how thin he was. Every rib showing through the skin of his sides. His skin was as white as milk. He placed a hand on his son’s back and felt the heat of fever. Rin frowned at the All Father, looking genuinely worried.   
“This child is too thin. Is he eating?” She asked.   
“Of course. He eats as he always has.”   
“I will give him some vitamins.” She said, brushing Loki’s stringy locks from his sweaty little brow.   
“I should fetch his mother. Loki, stay here son and let Matron Rin treat you. Do whatever she says.”   
“Yes papa.” The boy said, adding a sneeze for good measure. Loki sat still while Rin shoved a thermometer in his mouth and listened to his chest. She could hear crackles deep in his narrow little chest. The ancient Healer smiled at him, rubbing his back. She pulled the thermometer out and looked at it, frowning. His temperature was 104º  
“I want to give you some medicine, sweetling.” Rin said, searching through her shelves of bottled potions until she found what she was looking for. Loki sneezed again as the old woman poured a small cupful of thick, red medicine. “Drink this, my sweet little prince. It tastes good.” Loki took the cup and drank it down, licking his lips.   
“I can’t taste anything.” He rasped. “My throat hurts.” He said pitifully. The sick child looked abjectly miserable. Rin fetched a cold flannel and made him lie down so she could apply it to his forehead. She handed him a few tissues and he blew his nose. Frigga appeared looking properly nervous about the state of her child. Loki was deathly pale and lethargic. There were purplish rings around his eyes. She moved quickly to his side and caressed his face.   
“My poor baby! How is he?”   
“He has a high fever. He is a sick little boy my Queen.” Frigga’s eyes filled with tears. “Do not worry.” Rin said to her. “He will recover. But I must determine how he became ill. If he were Asgardian he would be immune to almost everything. But he is half Jotun and I have no idea what they can contract. I need to speak to a Jotun.” Frigga nodded.   
“I will speak to my husband. Do what you can for him my good Healer.”   
“I will my Queen. He is precious to me also.” Frigga smiled at her and left to speak to Odin. 

* * * *

Odin landed on Jotunheim, his breath visible in the freezing cold. The ancient god had a desperate sense of urgency as he walked toward the citadel and was met halfway by Laufey. The blue giant floated up to him in a generally non threatening way.   
“All Father. What brings you here?”   
“Loki is ill, Laufey.” Odin’s face reflected true worry. Laufey’s smile fell and he looked to Odin to be actually concerned.   
“What kind of illness?”   
“He sneezes and has a high fever.” Odin replied. Laufey frowned.   
“I have seen this in our children before.” He said solemnly.  
“What do your people do about it?”   
“The children all died of it.” The giant replied sadly. “We have no Healers. Those who become ill do not survive unless their own bodies fight it off.”   
“Loki is only half Jotun. Perhaps I could use some Midgardian intervention.”   
“He is so tiny.” Laufey said, sounding uncharacteristically tender. “Will you let me know if the boy survives?”   
“Yes, I will. Thank you, Laufey.” Odin looked up and the BiFrost swallowed him up.   
Loki lay on a bed in the Healing room. He looked so tiny on the huge bed, his sweaty, pale little face so still. His nose was becoming red from sneezing and he had begun to cough as well. Odin walked up to the bed and smoothed his hand over the boy’s forehead. He was as hot as coals in a stove! The ancient god leaned down and kissed his child’s forehead.   
“I’m sorry I got sick papa.” Loki croaked.   
“You have no reason to be sorry my baby.” Odin replied. “Just lie still. Papa is going to find someone to help you get well.” Odin turned to Rin. “I trust you, good healer but I think this is beyond you.”  
“Father.” Thor spoke up from behind them. “I can go to Midgard and find a doctor to treat Loki.” Odin smiled and held the back of his neck lovingly. Thor went to Loki and felt his forehead, wincing at how hot it was. “Don’t worry brother. We will see you better.” Loki smiled up at him weakly.   
“I love you, brother.” Loki squeaked weakly, breaking Thor’s heart.   
“I love you too, Little One.” Thor replied, kissing his forehead.   
“Thank you, son. Please hurry. Your brother is very ill.” 

* * * *

Thor had Heimdall set him down in the most populated city he could think of: New York City. He walked into the first hospital he could find and went to a wing designated: Emergency. He supposed that was where the doctors would be. He was correct. Men and women in white coats walked back and forth at a fast pace. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of antiseptic. Thor watched them for quite a while, trying to determine which one he wanted. Suddenly a young nurse came to him.   
“Can I help you sir?” She asked, smiling.   
“Yes. I want to speak to a doctor please.”   
“What’s the problem so I can direct you.”   
“It’s not me…it’s my brother. He’s very ill.” She looked left and right.   
“Where is he?” She asked.   
“He is on Asgard.”   
“Asgard…” She said, looking nonplussed. “Let me go find you someone.”   
“Thank you.” Thor waited patiently while the young woman doodled off to fetch a Midgardian healer. 

* * * *

Matron Rin worked hard to make Loki comfortable. She knew that this virus, whatever it was, had to be ridden out as there was no cure. The other thing she knew was that she was, in fact, out of her depth. The thought was terrifying as she watched the small boy in her charge. The young prince lay still except for occasional coughing fits, which were growing weaker each time. The fever that gripped him seemed to be sapping the life from him. Rin could actually smell the fever as though it were cooking the child in his own skin. He drank water if one of his parents offered it and took whatever medicine he was given but otherwise lay still. Frigga sat on the bed on one side of him and Odin on the other, holding his hands and stroking his hot face.   
“It’s good for him you know.” Rin said quietly. “His parents affection gives him strength.” Odin reached down and lifted the deathly sick child, propping him up on his huge arm and cooing to him. Loki was as limp as wet cloth and frighteningly hot.   
“That’s my good boy. Be strong, Little One. Mama and papa are here with you. You must fight this thing for papa.” A tear slipped down Odin’s cheek and he caressed his son’s face tenderly. Frigga snuggled him as well, kissing his hot little face and holding his pale little hand. The boy started coughing again, this time so weakly it was barely a squeak. He rolled his huge blue green eyes toward Frigga.   
“Mama…” he said and closed his eyes. Rin ran around and checked him, sighing when she realized he was merely sleeping.   
“He needs his rest now.” The old woman said, smiling at the two worried parents. Odin laid the boy on his back and turned him to his side, which was how he slept usually. He rubbed Loki’s tiny bottom gently and the boy sighed, squirming slightly.   
“Aw, it feels good to him.” Frigga said, smiling. Odin turned him all way over on his tummy and lowered his little pyjama bottoms. He began rubbing the soft little bottom ever so gently. Loki licked his lips and sighed again, smiling. Rin and Frigga smiled at the cuteness of it. As sick as he was he was enjoying having his sweet little bottom rubbed by his papa. When he began to snore, Odin righted the bottoms and kissed his sweaty little head. 

* * * *

A rather tall man in a white coat approached Thor, offering his hand.   
“I’m Dr. Peterson. How can I help you?” Thor took his hand and shook it, smiling.   
“My little brother is very ill. We need a doctor as soon as possible.” He replied worriedly.   
“Where is he?” The doctor asked, looking around.   
“He is on Asgard with my parents.” Thor answered.   
“Asgard? You mean like in Nordic legend? How will we get there?”   
“I’d have to take you there.”   
“How old is your brother?”   
“He’s thirteen.”   
“Well, he’s the right age for me. I’m a pediatrician.   
“What does that mean?” Thor asked.   
“I work with children.”   
“Ah! Perfect!” Thor grinned. “Will you come with me? He is very ill.”   
“Well, my shift just ended. I suppose so. I’ll get my bag and some medicines. Shall I drive or do you have your own car?” Thor smiled. 

* * * *

When Thor and Dr. Peterson landed in the Observatory, the man staggered and looked up to find Heimdall smiling down at him.   
“What the hell…” Heimdall chuckled and stepped down to their level.   
“Wrong location my young friend.” The big sentry said, offering his hand. “This is the other place. Welcome to Asgard.”   
“I was raised on the legends…I’m descended from Norwegians. I always thought this was a myth!”   
“Well, now you know the truth.” Thor replied, smiling. “Come my friend. We must hurry to my brother.”   
When they arrived at the Healing room, Odin and Frigga were still by Loki’s side. Thor introduced them and the doctor quickly knelt on the bed, examining the boy. Loki lay deathly still. He was burning up with fever and too weak even to speak at this point. The doctor rolled him on his side and lubricated a thermometer.   
“What are you doing?” Frigga asked, frowning.   
“I need this boy’s temperature and he’s unconscious.” Without delay, he pulled Loki’s pyjamas down and inserted the thermometer into his little bottom.   
I would use a digital thermometer normally but for something this serious I want accuracy.” He held the thermometer in Loki’s little bottom while the child slept, completely unaware. The All Parents looked at one another worriedly.   
“What sort of doctor are you?” Odin asked, trying not to sound sarcastic.   
“I’m a pediatrician. A children’s doctor.” Both parents relaxed when they heard this. He pulled the thermometer out and wiped it off. “This boy’s temperature is dangerously high. We must bring it down immediately or he’ll die.” Just as he said this, Loki began to jerk and spasm. “It’s a febrile seizure! Do you have a tub I can put him in?”   
“Yes! In his bathing chamber.” Odin picked Loki up and ran with him to his Chambers, with the Doctor, Frigga and Thor in tow.   
Odin peeled his pyjamas off and lay his naked son in the tub.   
“Get me some ice. As much as you can carry and bring it to me!” The doctor said. Loki continued to jerk and seize as the man turned the cold water on, splashing the boy’s face and rubbing it into his chest and arm pits. Loki’s head lolled back on his shoulders and his mouth gaped open. Frigga began to cry, comforted by Odin.   
“Here!” Thor shouted as he carried a large basin full of ice shards in. The doctor bade him dump the ice into the tub with Loki. Four servant girls followed, each with a large basin of ice. Soon the tub was filled with ice water. Loki’s seizures gradually slowed, then stopped and he awoke, moaning.   
“Mama!” Loki cried weakly. He began to tremble violently from the cold water he was sat in. Frigga ran to him, cradling his head and caressing his face.   
“Mama is here my baby.”   
“Ma’am, How much does he weigh?  
“Erm, sixty two pounds I think.”  
“Can you give him this medicine?” The doctor held out a small syringe full of red liquid. “It’s children’s Tylenol for his fever.” Frigga injected the medicine in Loki’s mouth and he obediently swallowed it. He continued to shiver and the doctor retrieved another kind of thermometer, snapping a cap onto the end of it and sticking it in his ear this time. After a few seconds he pulled it out and smiled. “He’s back to near normal.” He said, relieved. “Take him out and dry him off. “Put his jammies back on.” He winked at Loki and patted his head. Odin lifted Loki out of the ice water and into the fluffy towel Thor held out. The child was trembling all over. He looked like a wet little puppy. Odin wrapped him in the towel and cuddled him, sharing his body warmth.   
“We cannot thank you enough.” Odin said, tears in his eyes.   
“No problem. It’s my job.” The doctor smiled at the parents and Thor. “He has a virus called influenza. I’m glad you called me. He could easily have died. I want you to keep an eye on his temperature. If it gets above a hundred bring me back. Keep him in bed until he’s better and give him some warm broth and juice to drink. What did you say his name was?”   
“Loki.” Thor answered. The doctor smiled down at him.   
“Loki. Brother of Thor and god of mischief.” The doctor said, smiling. “He seems to have turned a corner. Just let him rest I’ll leave the bottle of Children’s Tylenol for you. You can give him a dose of it every four to six hours for fever or pain.” Frigga came and hugged the man, planting a kiss on his cheek. Odin went to him and placed his hand on the young doctor’s head. A green mist went into his skull.   
“I have given you strength, health and wisdom.” Odin said. “You have my eternal thanks.”   
“It was my honour sir. Call me whenever you need me.” He asked to see the Healers to assess whether or not they had the wherewithal to care for Loki in the wake of his illness. He was introduced to Rin and shown around. He left several bottles of antiseptic and medicine, promising to bring other supplies when needed. Afterward, Thor took the doctor back down the Bifrost to his hospital and returned to find his baby brother sitting up in the Healer’s bed.   
“Loki!” Thor shouted happily. He hugged the skinny boy warmly. Rin approached and examined him briefly.   
“The child’s fever has broken. You may take him to his own room.” Rin declared, smiling. Odin picked his son up and carried him to his bed. Loki hugged his father’s neck and kissed his bearded cheek sweetly. His father kissed him back, giving his little bottom a gentle rub and pat. He gently laid his son in his bed and covered him. Thor rushed to Loki’s side.   
“Brother! You frightened us you naughty boy!” Loki looked up at him and raised his arms for a hug.   
“I’m sorry.” Loki squeaked. Thor hugged his little brother lovingly.   
“It’s alright. We love you, baby brother.”   
“I love you too.” The boy fetched a huge yawn and his eyes became half lidded.   
“Rest now, my baby.” Frigga said, kissing his pale little face. Loki immediately closed his eyes. 

* * * *

Late that night, Loki lay in his bed, recovering from his illness. As he slept a huge figure loomed over him. Somehow sensing the presence next to him, Loki’s eyes fluttered open to find Laufey leaning over him, smiling.   
“Hello, tiny warrior.” Laufey said softly.   
“Hello sir.” Loki replied, smiling. “Have you come to visit me?”   
“Yes, Little One. How do you feel?”   
“Better. I thought I was going to die.” Loki squeaked, looking so cute and tiny. Laufey reached down and stroked his soft little face gently.   
“I am glad you’re well.” Loki sat up in bed and held his arms out for a hug. Laufey, who had never hugged anyone before nervously returning the child’s hug. Loki was so tiny and soft he feared he would harm him but he allowed the boy to hug him nonetheless. The feeling of this tiny boy hugging him tugged at the man’s heart.   
“I’m glad you came to visit me.” Loki said, his sweet little boy’s voice hoarse. He planted a soft kiss on Laufey’s cheek. The sweet affection warmed Laufey’s heart.  
“I will come and see you again, child. Until then, be a good boy.”   
“Yes sir.” Laufey patted Loki’s little bottom gently and made him lie back down. He pulled the covers up to the boy’s chin and smiled, turning away and floating into the darkness. Laufey thanked Odin for allowing him the visit and returned to Jotunheim.

 

* * * *

One week later, Loki sat in the dining hall with his parents and brother, eating his breakfast. The boy had his appetite back and was working his way through bacon and eggs. Frigga smiled at him, fascinated at his mincing eating style. For a little boy he was surprisingly delicate, in sharp contrast to his elder brother who ate like a starving wolf. Odin was also enjoying watching his tiny son as he took one neat forkful at a time, his handsome little face so serene.   
“It’s good to see you doing so well my son.” Odin said, smiling.   
“Thank you, papa.” Loki said in his sweet little boy’s voice.   
“What would you like to do today?” Frigga asked. Loki put his fork down and looked up at her. Frigga’s heart was close to bursting with love for her handsome little son.   
“May I go and see Laufey?” Odin, Frigga and Thor all looked at the boy as though he had just swore.   
“You…want to go and see Laufey?” Odin queried mildly.  
“Yes sir. I want to thank him for visiting me.” Loki said matter of factly. Odin looked to Frigga who seemed to be at a loss.   
“Very well, you may go and see him. I will take you there today.”   
“Thank you, papa.” Loki replied, smiling. He picked up a piece of bacon and munched it happily. 

* * * *

The Bifrost slammed into the frozen ground on the courtyard of Laufey’s citadel, depositing Odin and his small son. Seconds later, a pair of sentries floated up to them.   
“We are here because my son wishes to speak to Laufey.” Odin said, smiling down at Loki. The child held his father’s hand, looking toward the citadel anxiously.   
“Come with us.” The sentry said, turning toward the edifice. Odin and Loki walked right up to the throne where the blue giant sat.   
“All Father!” Loki said, looking down to find Loki at his side. He smiled, floating down to meet them. “Are you comfortable?” He asked, referring to the cold.   
“Yes, thank you. We do not feel the cold.”   
“I see you brought my friend for a visit.” Laufey purred, smiling down at Loki.   
“Hello sir.” The child said sweetly. Laufey drew closer.   
“Hello Little One. How are you feeling?”   
“I’m all better. Are you well?”   
“Yes, sweet child. I am very well.”   
“I wanted to thank you for coming to visit me when I was ill.” Loki piped in his little boy’s voice.   
“It was my pleasure. I care about you. And have you been a good boy?”   
“Yes sir. I’ve been very good.”   
“Excellent! I have a gift for you.” Laufey twirled his fingers and a blue mist swirled in his hand, turning into a small snow globe. He handed it to Loki who looked delighted and fascinated by it. It was a diorama of Jotunheim. Loki stared into it with huge, blue green eyes.   
“Thank you, sir!” The child squeaked happily. Odin smiled at Laufey, melting any hostility the other man may have harboured.   
“Thank you, Laufey. I mustn’t keep him out too long. Say goodbye, Loki.” The child darted forward and hugged Laufey tightly.   
“Goodbye sir. I’ll come see you again.”   
“Goodbye little warrior.” He reached back and patted Loki’s little bottom affectionately. “Be a good boy”   
“I will. Goodbye!” Odin walked his son a few yards away and the Bifrost swallowed them up, leaving Laufey smiling after them. Loki hurried to show his mother the bauble. Frigga was waiting for him in the Observatory and held her arms out, gathering her smiling son in her arms and lifting him up for a cuddle. The little prince proudly showed his mother the present from Laufey and exclaimed delightedly that he enjoyed his visit with the Frost giant. 

* * * *

Loki sat still and obedient on the exam table wearing only his underpants as Rin examined him thoroughly. His thin, lithe little body was perfectly formed and Rin smiled at him as she looked down his throat.   
“How do you feel, sweetling?” She asked, patting his thigh.   
“I feel fine.” He replied, returning her smile.   
“You may put your clothes back on.” She said, patting his pert little bottom as he jumped off the table. “He is perfectly healthy again.” She proclaimed to Frigga’s delight.   
“Thank you Great Healer. That was certainly a frightening event.”   
“Yes, and mysterious. He must have contracted it from another child. I would watch who he has contact with for at least a month.” She advised. Loki frowned at this.  
“Mama! Can’t I go play with my friends?” Loki asked plaintively.   
Frigga looked to Rin.   
“I would rather he stayed indoors and avoided a lot of contact with other children. At least this week.” Loki was crestfallen, looking as though he might cry at any moment. “Aw. It’s only a week, sweetling.” Rin said, kissing Loki on his head. Frigga smiled at the elderly woman’s affection for her young son.   
Later that afternoon, Frigga sent Thor to fetch Loki for the evening meal. The young Viking scoured the palace but could not find the boy anywhere. Finally, he went to the observatory and bade Heimdall look for the boy.   
The big sentry found Loki with two of his friends, Inger and Eric playing a game. Thor went to him and broke the game up, walking him to the dining hall by his arm. Loki pouted the whole way, knowing his bottom was for it! Just outside the door he balked, making Thor stop.   
“Come Loki. It will serve you ill to delay this.” A tear slipped down Loki’s pale cheek and he walked into the hall with his brother. Frigga stood when she saw her son.   
“Thank you, Thor. Loki, where were you?”   
“I was…playing in the gardens with Eric and Inger.” His voice was barely above a whisper.   
“You were plainly told to stay inside the palace and away from other children.” Frigga scolded. Loki stood still, head down as he was scolded. His heart pounded in his chest in anticipation of the punishment he knew was coming.   
“Mother…” Thor interjected.   
“No Thor. Loki knew better. Come with me young man.” Frigga said, her jaw set. She grabbed Loki’s wrist and marched him to his chambers. When they arrived she sat on the edge of the bed next to her son. “Loki, that restriction wasn’t for the benefit of others. It was for your benefit. Your immunities are still weak and you could contract some other disease. I’m going to teach you to obey me when I tell you to do something.”   
“I’m sorry mama.” Loki squeaked, cringing. Frigga pulled her son across her lap and tugged his britches down to his knees. Loki began to cry before the first smack. The All Mother hauled off and began to spank Loki’s bare little bottom sharply and quickly, laying down a stinging barrage that took Loki’s breath away! He began to squall after a few seconds and wriggled in pain as his mother blistered his tail. Frigga frowned as she spanked him, not letting his pitiful wails weaken her resolve.   
“You are a big boy now and you should know better than to disobey me!” Frigga scolded as she spanked. Loki was bawling so loudly he couldn’t hear her anyway. His little cheeks were a bright, glowing red when she ended the punishment. Her hand was on fire and she could imagine what his poor little tail felt like. She was shocked by the state of Loki’s little bottom and immediately swept her hand over the burning flesh and healed it by half. “Oh baby! Mama didn’t mean to spank you so hard!” She scooped her crying child up and held him as she had when he was a baby.   
Loki’s tears dried up quickly when he realized his bottom wasn’t hurting quite as badly anymore. He stared up at his mother, his lower lip distended in an adorable pout. Frigga nearly laughed when she saw it.   
“My poor baby.” She said, wiping his tears away with her thumbs. “Mama is so sorry.” She lifted him to her chest and cuddled him, relishing his sweet warmth. She rubbed the adorable little cheeks gently.   
“I’m sorry mama.” Loki squeaked, nuzzling his mother’s neck.   
“So am I.” She replied, kissing his sweet face.   
“Promise me you will stay away from other children until mama says it’s alright?”   
“Yes ma’am, I promise.” Loki squeaked, knuckling his huge eyes. She tugged his britches up and walked him back to the dining hall. Loki sat, squirming slightly at the slight sting on his bottom as he ate. Thor patted his back sympathetically.  
“Don’t worry brother. I will find something for us to do together until you are released from your restrictions.” Frigga smiled, as did Loki. Odin nodded his approval. Frigga never discovered what had made her son so ill but from that day forward she was more watchful and mindful of her youngest son.


End file.
